Dipper Pines
Piedmont, California, US |died=The end of the universe |height=5'8"-5'10" |species=Demon Human (formerly) |alias= * Mason Pines (given name) * Alcor the Dreambender * The Twin Star * The Forgotten One * Shepherd of Dreams * Lord of Nightmares * Pine Tree (by Bill) * Tyrone Evergreen * Tyrone Pines * Dipper Sterling * Dipper Argenta * Old Man Tyrone |relatives= Mabel Pines (twin sister) Stanley Pines (great uncle) Stanford Pines (great uncle) Henry Pines (brother-in-law) Acacia Pines (niece) Hank Pines (nephew) Willow Pines (niece) Anna Pines (mother) Mark Pines (father) Tobias Pines (adopted son) Maddie Pines (adopted daughter) Lionel Sterling (adoptive father) Belle Sterling (adoptive sister) Naomi Argenta (adoptive sister) }} , also known as Alcor the Dreambender, is an SS-rank demon with the unique ability to manifest in reality without being summoned. He was born human, but was transformed into a demon after killing Bill Cipher. This event also caused the Transcendence. Even as a demon, he uses his relationship with his twin sister (among others) to stay grounded in humanity. Despite this, Dipper is widely feared as one of the most vicious and unpredictable demons in existence. Physical Description During his sister's life, Dipper ages alongside her, keeping himself 1-2 inches taller (although he can change his form). He has wavy brown hair and glowing gold eyes with black scleras. During his early stages of demonhood, he developed sharpened teeth, pointed ears, and wings which sprout from his lower back. He wears a black suit with a top hat, black gloves and black shoes. Over time, he starts to stray away from the triangle theme that was taken from Bill Cipher and moves towards a star motif that fit his own demon alias. Under certain circumstances, such as intense rage, Dipper can take on an even more demonic form in which the entirety of his body darkens to a black silhouette crisscrossed with golden brickwork lines. He has an object form, which is the shape of a one eyed star with bat wings. Personality In many ways, Dipper retains the personality he had when he was a human boy. For a demon, he can be quite caring when it comes to summons regarding children, and he still enjoys spending time with his sister and her family. However, Dipper displays a more menacing and morbid side of his personality at times. If pushed too far, may even lose himself to demonic instincts for a time. His personality changes greatly over the course of his immortality, going through periods of more cruel and typical demonic reigns that are always connected with a lack of human interaction. He tendes to be the worst in between Mizar's lifetimes, but reconnecting with her - and others - always brings back his more human side. Dipper has no interest in romantic or sexual relationships (aromantic and sex-neutral asexual) - though it is unclear if this was a forced change outside of his control due to his transformation, if he was that way all along, or if he subconsciously avoids those relationships due to feeling inadequate for such a thing as a demon. However, he is perfectly capable of platonic love, and forms many close friendships over the centuries. Powers Dipper had basically all the abilities that Bill had, such as summoning blue flames on a whim, entering people's dreams, and possessing a limited form of omniscience. However, in general, he was much stronger, solely due to the fact that he was once human and retains a natural affinity for the physical plane. For example, most binding circles that should restrain even the most powerful of demons could be easily broken by Dipper. As a demon, he had the Sight and was an Empath, like Willow. Additionally, unlike most normal demons, after around a century he gained the power to maintain a corporeal form whenever he chose. Eventually, he gained the means to travel between worlds and dimensions, but he preferred to make as little use of it as possible as the energy toll was immense (and he feared he may see an ideal world he wished to escape to, and would leave the souls of his loved ones behind in his home universe). Though he originally inherited the powers of a typical dream demon, Dipper quickly evolved to encompass just about any demonic talent. This stemmed from his power of dreams, that were now brought into reality due to his affinity for the physical realm. He still had his strong and weak points, however, and was generally affected more by things specifically made to target dream demons. His overall raw power continued to build over the centuries, until he reached the point where he could no longer be considered a demon, but a god. It continued to grow exponentially from there, reaching and exceeding truly apocalyptic levels. Unfortunately, it came with the side effect of not allowing him to safely interact with the physical world like he used to. Along with his powers, Dipper inherited a flock of demon sheep as his familiars. History Pre-Transcendence Before the Transcendence, Dipper was a normal human boy with a love for uncovering secrets. Spending the summer with his twin sister at their Great Uncle Stan's house in Gravity Falls, the two spent the summer solving mysteries and uncovered something far beyond their own ability to understand. Post-Transcendence After the Transcendence, Dipper became the demon Alcor, having absorbed Bill Cipher's remaining energy into him. At first, only Mabel could see him, but as his power grew, more people could view him without a physical form. With his powers over dreams and the Mindscape, he becomes the focus of cults and summons from people all over the world. After many a millennium, he achieves god-like powers. After the universe is dead and devoid of life, he would create it anew. His flock would become the new demons and angels, and he would re-enter the cycle of reincarnation. Relationships Mabel Pines Despite his change from human to demon, Dipper and Mabel are closer than ever. Before he gained enough power to manifest in the physical plane, Mabel was the only person who could see him. She refused to pretend her brother wasn't there, and ignored any fear or ridicule she received for it. During Dipper's demonic episodes and info-dumps, it's usually Mabel who successfully brings him back to sanity. Even though he's not longer human, Mabel never treats her twin any differently. Stanley Pines Stanley is his great-uncle. Dipper and his sister spent the summer at Stanley's home in Gravity Falls. They temporarily move back to Piedmont after the Transcendence, but end up living with him at the Mystery Shack permanently. Stanford Pines Stanford is initially distrustful of Dipper due to his demonic nature. However, he jumps at the opportunity to learn more about the supernatural through his grand-nephew. While Dipper has mixed feelings about being treated as a lab-rat, he's eager to please his long time idol. Henry Pines Henry is Mabel's husband, and therefore Dipper's brother in law. They are very close, calling each other "brother" and being prime confidants. Henry, upon meeting the twins for the first time, didn't bat an eye at being introduced to what appeared to be empty air. Because of his acceptance of Dipper, both twins liked him immediately. Acacia Pines Dipper loves her as if she were his own daughter. He cares for Acacia a great deal and is often worried about her being so reckless, especially around demons. She was attacked and lost an eye in her twenties, and Dipper feels guilty for not preventing this. Willow Pines Hank Pines Gideon Gleeful Dipper and Gideon maintain their antagonistic relationship to an extent during Dipper's early years as Alcor, although to a lesser degree because of Dipper's new found powers. Gideon's main appearance after the Trancendence was when he kidnapped the Pines Family and tries to torture, bind and even crucify Alcor. After Gideon's inevitable death later on, Dipper eventually loses his grudge over the events and doesn't really interfere with subsequent reincarnations. Bill Cipher The reason why Dipper is a demon, and after the absorption of his power, Dipper is sometimes seen destroying the Bill Ciphers of other universe and ending their Weirdmaggedons, as well as freaking out when he has similar looks to Bill and "Bill-thoughts" such as the classic "pain is hilarious". Cassandra Locklear Dipper treats Cassie much like he treated his siblings while she's young. As she gets older, she continues to stay very close friends with him, often going on impromptu ice cream runs with him in the dead of night. Malala Malala is a young girl of Middle Eastern descent whom, long after Mabel's death, helps repair Dipper's old sweaters. Tobias Pines Dipper hates Bill and his soul for ruining various things, such as the events during the Transcendence that caused him to become a demon, and the Ian incident. At first Dipper doesn't like Toby, and just wants to enjoy watching karma do its work. However, after watching Toby for a while, he starts to feel sorry for him and takes him in. He tells himself that he is taking care of Toby and spoiling him to make sure that Toby doesn't start acting like Bill, but he actually genuinely cares about Toby (although he won't admit it). He later on even allows him to take care of Maddie, one of Mabel's reincarnations, which demonstrates just how much he really trusts Toby. When they first meet, Toby is scared of Alcor, and expresses guilt for what he did in his past lives. Eventually Toby grows to love Dipper, and knows Dipper truly cares for him. Mark and Anna Pines Mark and Anna Pines are Dipper's parents. Ever since his transformation into a demon, their relationship has tended to be awkward at best. Despite this, Dipper still cares about his parents, and they still care about him. Belle Sterling A Mabel reincarnation and Dipper's later adoptive sister. Lionel Sterling Long after the death of Mabel, Dipper would find something in Lionel that could never quite find Mark or Anna- a parent that truly, and completely accepted him for what he was, and was willing to treat him as Dipper. Nothing more or less. Pacifica Northwest Their relationship is of a teasing, somewhat antagonistic nature, but bears a tangible undercurrent of good humor, on Alcor's part. Pacifica secretly likes Dipper more than she lets on. Wendy Corduroy Though he's gotten over his childhood crush on her, they remain good friends. Having known Dipper and Mabel pre-transcendence, she was there to support him after his transformation, even if she couln't see him most of the time like Mabel could. Over the years, their friendship would only grow stronger, until her death. Things got more complex there. Trivia * He hates Twin Souls with a burning passion. People (mostly Mabel) often tease him because of this. He's known for overreacting to being teased this way, but in reality these jokes are done with his consent. * Yggdrasil root (informally known as 'dipnip') causes him to act like a cat. * His sanity is under a lot of question, especially in later years and in-between Mizar reincarnations. * In some cases, he is known to possess a cane sword. * He plays the violin, and very well too. * He is asexual and aromantic. * He sometimes wears a short ponytail. * Dreamcatchers stick to him like flypaper, like all dream demons. * He can use his symbol as a peephole. Wherever his star is, he can see thorough it, regardless of his current location. * He has an object form; a star. * The triplets have tried to use him as the star on top of the Christmas tree. * Dipper sometimes leaves behind a faint scent of pine trees when he teleports away. * His favorite flavor of ice cream is a tie between "the souls of the damned" and butter pecan. * Dipper has taught demonology at least twice under the name "Tyrone Evergreen," and earned a degree in the same field under the same name. Gallery See also * List of known reincarnations References Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Pines Category:Asexual characters